herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gordon Freeman
Gordon Freeman is the protagonist of Half-Life, an FPS released by Valve in 1996 that went on to win over 50 PC game of the year awards, with its sequel, Half-Life 2 currently holding the world record for most copies sold for the PC. Gordon has since went on to be a video game icon due to Half-Lifes effect on the gaming world and is known as one of the most famous FPS characters alongside Doom guy, quake guy, and Duke Nukem. Description Gordon Freeman is a 23 year old MIT graduate, with a PhD in theoretical physics, and is employed at the Black Mesa Research Facility in New Mexico where he works in the anomalous materials labratories. Gordon works as an assistant to Dr. Isaac Kleiner, working in the anti-mass spectrometer in order to discover the identity of unknown materials and their attributes. Gordon quickly fits into his HEV suit and heads off to the test chamber to test another of the facilites samples, one Kleiner states to be "the purest sample they've seen yet.". Still unknown of the samples properties, or it's origin, they are forced to power the spectrometer at a staggering 105%, a number many of the scientists don't feel safe about. Gordon enters the chamber and receives the specimen, a large golden crystal the size of a football, and then delivers it via cart into the spectrometers beam. All together Gordons MIT graduation only amounts to pressing a button and pushing a cart, a challenge he still isn't up for as the crystal reacts negatively with the spectromer, causing a Resonance Cascade, therby opening a rift between Earth and the crystals homeworld dimension Xen, releasing hostile aliens throughout the facilty, and the rest of the world. The spectrometers explosion kills many of the scientists, far outside of the actual test chamber, however Gordons suit manages to protect him from the blast, leaving him to travel through the wrecked facilty in search of whatever survival he can. Half-Life With his suit saving his life Gordon travels through the wrecked facilty, stumbling across piles of rubble and dead bodies, with dozens of aliens teleporting in by the second. Gordon reaches another colleague Dr. Vance who alerts Gordon that all communication to the surface is lost and tasks Gordon to go to the surface and get help, knowing his suit will provide a safe delivery. Gordon agrees to the task and makes his way through the facilty with the help of other scientists and whatever weapons he can find to combat the oncoming Xenian invaders. Gordon finally hears hope of the military coming to their aid, relieving many of the scientists if only for a second, as the militaries idea of help is simply covering up the entire catastrophe, killing the aliens, the scientists, and Gordon, who they believe sabatoged the spectrometer and caused the cascade purposely. Gordon must then fight through them as well, traveling through several sectors of the facilty, finally launching a satelite deliver rocket that would close the rift successfully. Gordon manages to launch the rocket flawlessy but it doesn't close the rift, having learned about the Lambda complex on the far side of the base who's scientists are alledged to know how to stop the cascade, Gordon makes his way there, facing more hoards of stronger aliens and military personel, ultimately ending in the militaries retreat from the facility. Gordon reaches the facilty, where he is informed that the rocket managed to close the rift on their side, but it's still being held open on the other side by a powerful being, and that he must travel over to the alien world and kill it. Gordon travels to Xen where he confronts the alien leader nihilanth and kills him, ultimately closing the rift and saving the world. Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Male Heroes